cheer finals
by flarey phoenix
Summary: i wrote this after watching bring it on heh that movie rocks anyway pleae read it's better than it sounds i hope sam is OCC in this one a lot so be warned
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-sharing

"danny I am not going there is now way on this earth I am watching the cheer finals" said sam

"oh please sam jazz is making me go and I'll be uborly bored if you don't come" said danny

"why don't you ask tucker" said sam

"can't he's in in the Caribbean for the week remember" said danny

"oh yeah but I'd bet he'd jump at a chance like this" said Sam

"will you come with me please"

"why so you can oogle paulina even more" she said

"no as I said I don't want to go myself but jazz is making me" said danny

"why do I have to go"

"Pweeaaaassssseeeee" he said giving her a puppy dog pout and making his voice sound like a toddlers

"oh god not the face come on I can't resist that" she wined "oh fine but you owe me majourly" said sam

"yay thanks sam" he said hugging her

"no problem" she said blushing and he realised that it was awkward and let go of her blushing as well

"well go tell your parents" said danny

"I am, will you come with me" she asked

"sure" and they walked to sams house and walked in

"MUM" shouted sam

"what is it Sammy" she said walking into the hall

"can I go to this place with danny and his sister" she asked

"what kind of place" she asked

"your guna make me say it aren't you" she said

"yess now tell me" she said

"danny gave me the friggin puppy dog look and well it's cheerleading finals" said sam

"that is not normal for you" said pamela

"you try resisting the face, you just can't" said sam

"oh I bet I could" said pamela

"I bet you 500 hundred dollars you couldn't" said sam

"deal" said her mum "ok danny ask for something" she said

"danny I have a good one" and she whispered it in his ear and he blushed madly

"no I am not ask that" said danny

"oh go on it's not like it's real or ever will be" said sam

"oh fine" he whispered

"well go on ask" she said

"may I date your daughter" said danny blushing

"no" said pamela

"now danny" said sam and he gave her the puppy dog look

"oh jeese, man…oh fine you win here have the 500 not like we need it and might I say you could get anything with that look of yours" she said to the still blushing danny

"danny, you ok you look like a tomato" said sam

"sorry I just never thought I'd ask that to your mum" said danny

"well it worked and I got an extra $500 now mum can I go" asked sam

"yes sure" she said

"ok then come on danny lets go" said sam as she ran out the door gabbing danny as she went

"ok I never thought I'd say this about them two but they are lovebirds" she said and as if on cue both sam and danny ran back though the door

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS" they both yelled and ran back out again

**on the road**

"jazz could you have not gotten a pink car" said sam

"sorry sam but they didn't have any blue" she said

"well I have tons of spray paint at home you can use, all different colours" said sam

"I'll look though them when we get back but for now entertain yourselves" she said looking at the bored teens though the rear view mirror

"and how do you suppose we do that" said danny

"I don't know how about you use tat pad of paper in the back and make up your own cheer with flip and all" said jazz

"that's not a bad idea" said sam

"WHAT" said both of them

"come on lets have a go I've never done that before" said sam

"ok why not" and sam began to write while danny had a go at the flips and stuff after about an hour they got there at the hotels near the finals site

"ok we're here" said jazz

"no duh" said both teenagers

"ok come on lets get into the hotel" said jazz getting out the car and walking in followed by danny and sam

"hello may I help you" said the receptionist

"yeah erm we need three rooms for the night" said jazz

"oh my erm well sorry but we only have two spare with the cheerleading finals tomorrow" she said

"that's what we're here for" said sam

"well then are you their mother" she asked jazz

"do I look that old, well no that's my brother and that his best friend" she said

"oh well I guess then they could share a room" she said

"could I talk with you a minute" said jazz and she came out from behind the counter and they walked over to a privet place and jazz came back

"no invisible spying" she told danny and went back

"whats the problem"

"well they may be best friends but don't you recognise them it's the Casper high lovebirds the in denial duo" said jazz

"oh my god it is, ha that computer boy is a genius with them pictures, well maybe it could help you know give them a little time alone without the dreaded PDA" she said

"you know I would win so much if that happened and tucker wasn't in the country…ok you have a deal" said jazz smirking

"well ok then two rooms one for two and the other for one" she said going back to the desk so did jazz

"what were you talking about" asked danny

"nothing" said jazz and the woman handed the keys to jazz

"here you two go" she said giving them two keys

"jazz these are to the same room" said sam

"I know your sharing" she said and took her key

"WHAT" yelled both teens as she walked off down the corridor with her bags

"come on sam lets just get to the room" said danny shaking his head and they picked up the bags and walked to room 390

"ok here it is" said danny turning the key and it opened and the room was purple with black curtains it had two single beds in it a balcony with a view of the sea and a wide screen TV

"whoa" said danny

"I know, that the one thing my bedroom misses" said sam

"what" said danny

"a view of the sea" said sam stepping out onto the balcony

"yeah" said danny standing next to her "hey you wanna get an arial view of it all" he said

"that would rock" said sam and she got out a pen and a piece of paper from the same pad she used while making the cheer thing, and left jazz a note

"I'M GOIN-GHOST" yelled danny as two blue rings appeared revealing a black hazmat suit with silver boots gloves collar and belt the look completed by glowing emerald eyes and snowy white hair

"are you coming" said danny holding out his hand

"of course" said sam taking it and blushing _'why can't I not blush it's stupid' _she thought

"lets fly" said danny flying out the window over to the sea

"it's beautiful" said sam and he flew over the ocean

"yeah I know" he said

"hey look dolphins" said sam

"why don't we go say hello" he said flying over to them and they jumped out the water making the clicky sound

"they're not afraid of you" said sam

"no animals know which ghosts are good and which ones are bad" said danny and he flew her over to one and she touched it's fin

"I love this it's amazing" said sam

"I know you wanna go in" said danny

"how" said sam

"watch" and he went intangible and flew in and sam found she didn't have to breath they could stay under there for ages

"this is so cool" she said looking at the fish surrounding them unaware of they're presence

"come on sam lets get back to the hotel" said danny

"ok" said sam glumly and he flew her out of the water and back to the hotel and laded on the balcony and reverted back to normal

"hey how about we watch a movie" said danny

"I brought some just in case" said sam looking in her bag and she brought out three DVD's "ok I have underworld evolution, serenity or for the festivities, bring it on" said sam

"you brought a cheerleading film" said danny

"well this is a cheerleading finals" said sam smirking

"wait you like cheerleading don't you" said danny slyly

"a little I just never had the guts to do it ok tell anyone I said that and you will be full ghost got it but before I kill you I'll shove a personal DVD player down your throat got it" said sam

"yeah but why did you always hate paulina when she's a cheerleader" said danny

"I have my reasons one's which I don't want to discus, I haven't told anyone about them so I'm not telling you and don't try the face it won't work with this one" said sam

"oh really" said danny and he gave her the puppy dog look

"not working, I will not tell you no matter what you do" said sam

"I can't believe it you resisted the face, pich me I'm dreaming" said danny

"why would you be dreaming about me" said sam

"I, don't know" said danny nervously

"okay well which one is it then" said sam

"well since it's festivities how about bring it on first then serenity (I love all three of them movies)

"ok then" and she put bring it on in and pressed play when it finished it was round about 9 o'clock

"now serenity" said danny and he took out bring it on and put in serenity and sat down and sam pressed play again half way though sam had fallen asleep on danny's shoulder when it had fished they were both asleep with danny resting his head on her head and her resting her head on his shoulder. (cute mental picture lol)

**awwwww how cute well still more to come and this story is guna be good, I was actually watching bring it one when this came into mind, don't ask me where from cause I don't know but please review and NO FLAMES ABOUT GRAMMAR PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Sam had bin woken up by banging on the door but danny was still asleep so she got up and walked to the door and opened it to see the shallow witch and star

"sam we need help now" said paulina

"it's like three in the morning and…wait you need my help" she said yawning

"actually its half two and yeah we do" said star

"but why" said sam

"we'll tell you later just come on" said paulina

"I'll leave danny a note" said sam

"wait he's in there too" said star

"yeah jazz's fault she paired us up" said sam as she got the pad and wrote a note and stuck it next to danny but took the pad with her and she closed the door carefully so she didn't wake him up

"come on we need to get to the show area" said star

"why" said sam

"just come on" said painlina dragging sam with her to the show area when they got there the entire cheerleading team was there

"what's going on" said sam

"as we said we need your help" said paulina holding out a cheerleaders outfit

"WITH WHAT" yelled sam

"one of our squad broke her ankle falling into the pool, don't ask ad we need another girl and since you're the only one here that's from our school your our only hope" paulina

"so your telling me that I have to learn an entire cheer in what seven hours" said sam

"no we don't have a cheer the girl that broke her ankle was in charge of that" said star

"ok I'm not expert but shouldn't the captain be the one who makes up the cheers" said sam

"well we all have equal jobs but we need a cheer so not just you have to we all do" said Ashley (watch beauty marked tucker says her name)

"well lucky for you me and danny decided to cure our bored ness by coming up with a cheer on our way up here" said sam taking out her note book and giving it to paulina

"oh my god who came up with this" said paulina

"danny in the flips and me with the words" said sam

"well then lets hope you have it memorized cause we're doing this" said paulina and she handed it to the squad and they passed it round

"are you sure you want a goth on the team" said sam

"look sam look at your build your skinny as ever you'll be easy to throw and easy to catch and also if I'm not mistaken I remember when we used to go gymnastics together you rocked I kinda sucked but you helped me" she said

"ok I'll do it, wait you actually remember that" said sam

"yeah I do and thanks well lets get started" yelled paulina and they began practising first throwing and doing flips then sam got the music down and then the words

"ok at the end don't crowd together make sure there's like a circle in between us" said sam

"why" asked paulina

"I have a feeling we're guna have someone else in this but not at anyones request" said sam

"ok, GUY'S YOU HEARD HER NO HUDDLING AT THE END" shouted paulina

"RIGHT" they all said

"ok we are set and ready to go" said paulina

"hey it's only five we can get three hours of sleep until the cheer off" said sam

"good idea" said paulina

"OK GUYS GO GET SOME REST" yelled star and they all ran off

"Sam I just want to say I'm sorry for the stuff I did to you" said paulina

"ok now you need rest to so do I" said sam as she walked back to the hotel

"thanks sam" said paulina

"your welcome" said sam walking off when she got into the room danny was still snoring so she got changed back into the clothes she was wearing before and fell back to sleep on the couch.

**Next day**

Sam was again woke by knocking on door so she got up and answered it

"come on get dressed we have forty-five minutes to get there" said paulina

"oh god I forgot" and she wrote danny another note saying 'cheerleaders needed help seya at show from sam' then she got changed and ran out the room and down to the competitors tent

"how many are here" said sam

"I never counted to be honest I couldn't be bothered just remember sam don't think about the crowd you can do it" said paulina

"thanks and have you ever seen me get nervous" said sam

"no actually not even round a ghost" said paulina

"well then"

"BEWARE" yelled the box ghost making everyone scream

"why him" said sam

"don't worry girls I have this one" said danny coming though the wall in all his ghostly glory making sam turn away from him and a few girls sigh like fan girls including paulina then danny sucked him up in the thermos and flew off

"why is it wherever you and danny fenton are danny phantom always seems to appear" said paulina

"erm luck" said sam

"ok good enough for me" she said and she gathered up the group "ok guys we have one shot at this nothing touches the floor don't drop anyone ok" said paulina

"GOT IT" said each of them and the speaker phone came on

"UP NEXT IT'S THE AMITY PARK RAVENS" it said

"well that's us" said sam

"ok we have the routine now lets get out there and kick some ass" said paulina

"teamwork on three" said star putting her hand in and everyone did "one two three"

"TEAMWORK" they all shouted and ran out (with danny and jazz)

"danny where is she" asked jazz

"I don't know she left a note saying 'cheerleaders needed help seya at show' that's it" he said

"erm danny you might want to look over there" said jazz pointing at a girl on the stage

"no way" said danny cause she was pointing at sam and then music came out and they started with flips and spins and some other things (if you've watched bring it on then kinda like the two at the end all rolled into one) after about five minutes sam was thrown up into the air and she spun round and was caught by a guy and then they all prepared to get into a cylinder shape and sam winked at danny and he got it he's made this routine

"jazz I'll be back in a minute" and he looked round and went invisible as they made the cylinder danny had phased through the floor invisible and he spun his hand round and fired an ecto ray up so it span round (like a DNA strand) and he fired two more up to meet the spinning thing at the top and it did and it exploded into a fireworks sort of thing and it oddly resembled the shape of a raven which made everyone stand up cheering and sam looked down to see danny wink at her smiling and she smiled back and he phased back to his sister while reverting back in the process then he sat down

"you had to do that didn't you" said jazz

"oh yeah" said danny smirking and cheering.

**Afterwards**

"In first place…THE AMITY PARK RAVENS" said the judge

"sam you are a star" said paulina

"I don't normally shine" said sam smirking

"you know what I mean" said paulina and they got up and took the trophy,

after the trophy giving's Danny had walked up behind sam

"so cheerleader then" said danny smirking

"nope they just needed help" said sam turning round

"well guess what" said danny

"what"

"you should carry it on you rocked" said danny

"why thank you, and thanks for the ecto ray thing"

"eh no prob I don't know why it came out like a raven though" said danny confused

"you know what"

"what"

"do you still wanna know why I hate paulina" said sam

"yeah tell"

"better yet show" and she kissed him and pulled away and he was dazed then he snapped out of it

"wait was that fake or not" he asked

"what do you think" and she kissed him again smiling into it.

**Well there you go she helped out and got her man yay paulina wasn't such a cow in this I thought I should cut her some slack I mean I always make her the nasty cow that so shallow you could stand in a puddle of her and not even get the bottom of your shoes wet well who liked it come on tell mr just click that little button on your left hand side that says submit review next to it go on you know you wanna, NO FLAMES**


	3. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
